in the wedding
by ChocoTaro Bubbles
Summary: [Oneshoot][Humor(?)] d4mN.. s0 h4nDs0m3 m4 LuV../ "Maafkan aku yang hanya ingin melewati setiap menit dan detikku hanya denganmu"/-Biarlah menderita demi cinta-/EXO OTP-HunHan ChanBaek KaiSoo SuLay ChenMin KrisTao


Tittle : in the wedding

Rate : ada obrolan 'rada rada' dikit, tapi amann:) -pengen yg hot hot summer tapi ga bisa bikinnya:(

Genre : humor, romance

Length: one shot

cast: EXO member

WARNING! Yaoi! EXO OTP! Seme gombal! Uke manjah! Ancur parahh!

First fanfic nih.. Maapkeun kalo garing. heuheu..

.

.

.

.

.

"cek cek.. sadu sadu.. Cek sadu dua tiga.. Cek"

"Woy hyung! nih kabel jangan awut awutan gini dong. Tuh bebep gue bawa panci panas nanti jatuh dan terluka bagaimana?" Suho yang kini turun pangkat dan menjabat sebagai penjaga salah satu stand makanan terlihat protes kepada salah satu rekannya yang bertugas di bidang sound system dan dunia perkabelan, Kris.

Wait..

Mengapa bisa seperti ini?

Semuanya berawal dari...

 _._

 _*Flashback*_

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _Cklek_

" _Eh Pak Lurah. Ayo masuk masuk" Pak lurah pun masuk ke rumah tersebut dan duduk di sofa empuknya._

" _Silahkan dimakan pak, maaf ya sederhana" Tampak di atas meja tersaji gorengan dollar krispi, manisan berlian dan kue emastar._

" _Ah gausah dek Suho, saya lagi shaum."_

" _oh yaudah gapapa pak. Jadi, kalau boleh tau ada keperluan apa ya bapak ke gubuk saya ini?"_

" _Ahh, jadi gini dek.." pak lurah mencomot satu gorengan dollar krispi "..Dek Suho kan yang paling sering dan paling banyak bayar ronda. Jadi minggu depan tuh anak saya mau nikah. Dengan segala hormat, saya mengundang adek sekeluarga sebagai tamu vip saya. Bawa kerabat juga ga apa-apa dek"_

" _Anak bapak yang gadis itu nikah pak?" ini Yixing, pacar Suho yang tiba-tiba datang "Saya mau dong bantuin acaranya pak"_

" _Ah jangan Dek Yixing.." kini pak lurah mengambil manisan berlian "..saya mengundang kalian untuk jadi tamu, bukan untuk bantu bantu"_

" _Gapapa pak, kita seneng kalau bisa bantu. Dari pada jadi tamu cuma duduk doang"_

" _ah, yasudah kalau begitu. Adek bisa memonitori para pekerja aja, gimana?"_

" _engga ah pak, saya mau jaga stand aja. Gapapa kan?"_

" _Aduh dek.. Saya ga enak kalau gitu."_

" _Tapi saya enak pak." Yixing tetap teguh pada pendiriannya._

 _Akhirnya sang pemilik rumah menengahi dan memberikan konklusi._

" _ehemm.. Jadi gini aja pak. Berhubung ini permintaan pacar saya, dan kita juga merasa ga enak kalau hanya datang tanpa berbuat apa-apa, jadi saya putuskan akan membantu menyukseskan acara pernikahan anak bapak. Saya juga akan mengajak teman-teman saya untuk turut membantu."_

 _UHUKK_

 _Pak Lurah tersedak manisan berlian, lantas Yixing memberikan minum._

" _Apa gak apa-apa dek? Saya jadi ga enak nih."_

" _Gapapa pak. Pokoknya bapak tau beres aja. Nanti pembagian jobnya biar saya yang atur."_

" _Terimakasih banyak kalau begitu Dek Suho. Ah, mungkin tahun depan Dek Suho akan kembali saya nobatkan menjadi warga teladan."_

" _ah, bapak bisa aja."_

" _Yasudah, Dek. Kalau begitu saya pamit. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuannya.." Pak Lurah beranjak dari tempatnya. "..Dek, saya ambil ini 2 ya buat bekal buka puasa." Kemudian mengambil 2 buah emastar dan di masukkan kedalam tasnya._

" _Ambil yang banyak aja Pak, disini juga engga kemakan. Bentar ya saya ambilin plastik." Yixing pun pergi untuk mengambil plastik._

" _Loh, bapak bukannya dari tadi makan?"_

" _Oh iya Dek Suho, tadi saya khilaf. Yasudah, saya pamit dulu."_

 _._

 _._

Begitulah kiranya awal semua ini dapat terjadi. Suho mengajak teman-teman sewaktu ia masih menjadi orang biasa. Ada yang sudah berkeluarga, adapula yang masih rajin melaksanakan sholat istkharah untuk mendapat petunjuk. Sehingga terbentuklah daftar berikut:

-Teman SMA, Baekhyun. sebagai: penerima tamu (pager ayu)

-Udah jadi pasangan hidup Baekhyun jadi harus diajak, Chanyeol sebagai: tukang ngasih souvenir (nemenin baekhyun)

-Temen ga sengaja ketemu di lampumerah, Jongin sebagai: tukang kumpulin piring bekas tamu makan

-Pacar Jongin, D.o sebagai: sinden

-Temen nongkrong, Kris sebagai: ahli sound sytem

-Temen SMP yang sekarang ngecengin Kris, Tao sebagai: fotografer

-Anak orang, dulu waktu masih bocah suka minta duit buat jajan, Sehun sebagai: pager bagus yang megangin payung buat nyawer

-Mantan guru bahasa mandarin, Luhan sebagai: penjaga stand es krim

-Temen SMA yang rajin ngerjain PR, Xiumin sebagai: penjaga stand buah buahan

-Diajak Xiumin, Chen sebagai: penjaga stand zuppa soup

-Suho sebagai: penjaga stand chiken cordon bleu (terpaksa)

-Wajib dibawa, Yixing sebagai: penjaga stand baso tahu

Suho terpaksa mengambil job tersebut karena sang kekasih bersikukuh untuk berada di stand baso tahu, dimana stand chiken cordon lah yang berdampingan dengannya.

.

.

.

Sambil membolak balikan daging ayam di atas tepung, suho terlihat menatap khawatir ke arah Yixing yang membawa panci baso tahu dari dapur menuju ke stand kosong di sebelahnya.

"Hyung! Buruan napa itu kabel di beresin!"

"sabar dong. gue harus cek dulu sosisnya nih."

Tidak jauh dari tempat Kris berdiri, Tao yang bertugas sebagai fotografer sibuk membidik model dadakan di depannya, Kris. Tao memang menaruh hati kepada Kris sedari dulu. Namun yang ditaksir tidak pernah peka. Biarlah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini hanya ia, Tuhan, dan kamera ini yang tahu.

Entah sudah berapa puluh atau berapa ratus foto yang telah diambil. Ia memilah milah foto tersebut dan memilih salah satu foto untuk ia unggah di instagram. Ia mengunggah foto tersebut dengan memberi sedikit editan dan caption satu kalimat namun sangat bermakna.

"d4mN.. s0 h4nDs0m3 m4 LuV..

mUngQhiN 4qHoe kHan s3Lam4'y m3nJhadHie s!s! yG t4x prN4h khau L!h4t"

so sad:(

Selama beberapa menit ia tetap memandangi foto-foto tersebut sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk dekat panggung tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Tanpa ia ketahui, kabel kabel telah terbelit di kakinya. Mungkin selangkah lagi ia akan-

BRUKK

-jatuh

Tapi tidak sakit.

Why?

Tao membuka mata untuk mengecek siapa yang telah memeluknya, menolong untuk mencegah ia jatuh ke lantai.

DEG DEG

"Alhamdulillah, terimakasih yaTuhan Engkau memberi kesempatan hambamu ini mati dalam keadaan khusnul khotimah." Ujarnya seusai membuka mata dimana ia mendapati Kris tepat didepannya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kris khawatir.

"Sekarang aku dapat mendengar suara para penghuni surga."

"Hey, kamu gapapa kan? apa perlu ke rumah sakit? maaf yaa gara-gara aku belum beresin kabel kamu jadi gini." Kini Krisbenar-benar khawatir, takut jika tao memang dalam keadaan sakaratul maut.

.

"Duh ayang, bantuin aku dong ambilin sambel kacang. Takut tumpah nih."

.

.

.

.

"Mih ko masih sepi ya. Tamunya kok belum pada dateng?"

"yaiyalah pih, orang acaranya mulai 5 jam lagi. Papih aja yang buru buru ngajak ke sini"

"oh iya.. hehehe. Soalnya i'm so excited gitu mih kita bisa berduaan aja. Udah lama kan ga kaya gini. Aku kan sering kerja lembur pulang malem, terus kamu jagain anak anak seharian sampe kecapean. Emang mamih gasuka berduaan sama aku?"

ChanBaek yang sedang menjadi pager pageran terlihat sudah standby di tkp dan seketika berubah tema jadi 'ngedate dadakan'. Chanyeol sedang mengipas ngipasi baekhyun yang cemberut dengan kipas souvenir untuk tamu di tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya mengelus tangan baekhyun yang digenggamnya di atas paha. Modus.

"Bukannya ga suka. Tapi liat situasi dong pih. Orang mamih teh lagi dangdan, lagi pake eyeliner malah ditarik ke sini. Tuh kan jadi panjang sabeulah ini teh kumaha.." baekhyun si mojang bandung asli cianjur ini hanya bisa ngomel ngomel cemberut syantik ke arah kekasih tampannya.

"maapin atuh ya. Semua ini salah aa. Maafkan aku yang hanya ingin melewatI setiap menit dan detikku hanya denganmu" Chanyeol si orang garut tulen ini menangkup wajah baekhyun yang berkaca kaca.

"udah yaa jangan nangis lagi" Chanyeol tersenyum gantengs. Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"hayu atuh di make up dulu.." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan mengajak baekhyun pergi ke ruang rias, dan disambutnya dengan ceria. Mereka pun melenggang pergi.

"eh tunggu pih.. Hengpon mamih ketinggalan di meja"

.

.

.

.

Di stand ice cream terlihat pasangan yang sedang lovey dovey memakan es krim sewadah berdua dan menggunakan sendok yang sama. Sehun yang sesekali membenahi letak blangkon dan payung sawernya, sedang menerima suapan ice cream dari sang penjaga stand.

"aku pengen selamanya kita kaya gini aja bun. Ga ada yang ganggu" sehun menunjukkan eye smile terbaiknya kepada luhan.

"dih si ayah mah" luhan memukul manja lengan sehun "jangan dong yah.. Masa kaya gini terus sih? Makan es krim terus nanti sakit" luhan yang tersipu hanya bisa mengaduk aduk ice cream di tangannya.

"bun, suapin lagi dong. Jangan di aduk aduk terus"

"oh iya lupa. Nihh, say aaa..."

"ehh itu netes kena celana bun"

"aduhh.. gimana dong yah?"

"tenang tenang, nih aku bawa tissue"

Luhan menatap penuh damba ke arah sehun yang telaten membersihkan noda tetesan ice cream di celananya. _"dan ku beruntung kini memilikimu~"_ batinnya bersuara.

"bun.."

"hmm"

"melihat cairan ini aku jadi teringat semalam bun"

"..."

"..."

"se-semalam? Emang kenapa yah? Jangan mikir yang aneh aneh deh"

"iya semalem. Kamu kan lagi pilek tuh, terus lap ingus di celana aku. Aku ga mikir aneh aneh kok. Atau kamu yang mikir aneh ya bun? Mikirin kegiatan semalem, hmm?" sehun sedikit menoleh mencoba melihat reaksi luhan dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti membersihkan noda di celana luhan.

"i-ihh.. ap-apa sih yahh kamu tuh ngelantur aja" luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu di lengan kekasihnya yang lumayan berotot.

kemudian hening...

"misi om.."

"..."

"maaf kakinya om"

"apaan sih lu item! Ganggu orang pacaran aja! Dasar pria kesepian lu!" Sehun kesal karena sedari tadi jongin mondar mandir disekitar mereka.

"sialan lu! Gue ini hanya mencoba profesional menjankan tugas! Sewot ae del"

"tukang ngumpulin piring bekas aja sok sok an lu! Lagian acara belum mulai udah main beres beres aja"

"weyy.. Salahin anak anak kalian tuh! Si vivi sama embil abis dinner main minggat aja. Harusnya kalian sebagai orang tua bisa mendidik! Habis makan tuh sekalian cuci piringnya!"

"yaudah maaf ya jong, lain kali aku bilangin. Sekarang mereka ada dimana?" Luhan tampak menengahi perselisihan mereka berdua.

"tuh ada di belakang lagi main ayunan"

"embul?"

"terakhir lihat sih lagi cuci tangan. Gatau deh sekarang kemana"

"oke deh. Makasih ya jong"

"sip. Gue mau nyamperin ami dulu ya" yang kemudian hanya dibalas senyum oleh luhan

"eh hun.." jongin balik lagi

"apaan?" sehun masih dalam mode sewotnya

"nih hp lu, tadi ketinggalan di kamar mandi" jongin ngasih hp sehun yang di simpan di saku celananya

"oh iya.. tadi notif lu bunyi tuh-"

"-katanya ff Miranda Kerr My Sexy Aunty chapter 9 udah update tuh. Gue pamit yaa.. Bhay"

GLUP

" _TAY BANGET JONGIN CUBLUK! FAKYU ANYEENGG!"_ inner sehun komat kamit nyumpahin si Jongin cubluk. Sialan emang si Jongin.

"EHEMM"

"e-eh m-mau kemana bun? Sini deh b-biar ayah ceritain" Sehun mencoba nahan Luhan yang beranjak pergi.

"Gausah repot repot diceritain. Baca sendiri aja ya chapter 9 nya. Aku mau minta kipas ke Baekhyun dulu. Disini panas"

Sehun hanya bisa menatap sedih kepergian Luhan yang bahkan tidak dapat ia cegah.

"JONGEEN ANYEENG! BANGSAT LUU! LIAT AJA MALEM INI LU ENAENA SAMA KYUNGSOO PAKE KONDOM COCOL SAMBEL ABC!"

.

.

.

.

Chen dari tadi terlihat mengaduk-aduk panci zuppa soupnya namun matanya tetap memperhatikan stand sebelahnya yang terdapat Xiumin yang terlihat gugup memotong melon dan semangka karena terus diperhatikan. Terus seperti itu selama satu jam. Maklum, masih pdkt. Belum berani ngapa-ngapain.

"Chen, jangan lihat kesini terus dong. Kan jadi tumpah-tumpah gitu supnya"

"Aku gabisa lihat ke arah lain min kalau sekarang aku diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati indahnya bidadari surga" gombalan pemuda asli cirebon ini sukses membuat Xiumin tersipu malu, namun mencoba untuk tidak baper dengan menambah kecepatan memotong buahnya, kemudian di cacah dan di tumis.

"Min, ko buahnya di tumis sih?"

"o-oh iyaa.. Ihhh gara-gara kamu kan, aku jadi gugup"

"Lucu deh kamu kalo lagi gugup. Jadi laper. Pengen makan kamu." Tanpa sadar Chen menyeruput sup panas di centong.

"Aduhh.. Sup panas ko di seruput sih Chen?" Xiumin menatap khawatir

"Gapapa min, ini gaada apa-apanya dibanding perasaan aku yang terus bergejolak tiap memandang kamu"

"tapi Chen-"

"gapapa min, gausah khawatir"

"-itu muka kamu merah banget. Bibir kamu juga dower. Lidahnya juga gabisa masuk lagi kan? Bentar aku ambilin obat"

 _-Biarlah menderita demi cinta- Jongdae Teguh_

.

.

.

.

"Yen ing tawang ono lintang cah ayu.. Aku ngenteni tekamu.."

"Duh ami, rasanya rasa cintaku tidak pernah berubah dan akan selalu bertambah seiring bergulirnya waktu" Jongin menatap kekasih hatinya yang sedang latihan dari kejauhan. Kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Marang mego ing angkoso.. Sung takok-ke pawartamu.."

"Ami sayang, istirahat dulu yuk. Ini abi bawain nasi sambel ati"

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya lantas tersenyum dan menghampiri Jongin yang duduk di sisi panggung.

"Ami suaranya makin bagus aja sih. Jadi makin cinta" Jongin yang beres memberikan satu suapan nasi kepada kyungsoo kemudian mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Engga ah.. Biasa aja. Masih bagusan juga Baekhyun"

"Engga kok, kamu yang terbaik. Ini pasti berkat kita yang sering latihan, iya kan?" Jongin kembali memberikan suapan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Hah? Latihan apa sih? Nyanyi aja kamu ga bisa"

"Bukan latihan nyanyi. Tapi latihan rutin tiap malem. Kamu kan sering ngedesah tuh, makannya suaranya makin merdu. Iya gak? Hmm?"

"Ngomong apa sih bi? Malu tau kalo di denger orang" Kyungsoo yang mukanya semerah tomat kembali menerima suapan dari Jongin.

"Gausah malu mi, yang lain juga pasti sering kaya kita.." Jongin kembali menyendok nasi "..ehh, ini ujung sendoknya mana ya?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang dilihatnya sudah engap-engapan karena tersedak ujung sendok plastik.

"Aduhh ami.. Kenapa digigit juga sendoknya? Duh ini harus dikasih minum atau nafas buatan dulu ya? Ya tuhan tolong hamba.."

.

.

.

.

Acara pun akhirnya dimulai dan para tamu mulai berdatangan

"ehh Bu Bagyo apa kabar? Sama siapa ke sini? Ohh ada Ceu Mariah juga.." Baekhyun yang menerima tamu tampak bercakap-cakap dengan kerabatnya yang menyebabkan antrian tamu sepanjang 1km. "sok atuh masuk.. Ini tanda tangan dulu. Pih kasih souvenirnya dua"

"ini siapa sih mih?"

"itu pih yang rumahnya belakang bu RT. Yang waktu itu lagi mergokin kita doggy doggy an di deket jemuran"

"ohh.. Perasaan dulu mah badannya kurus mih"

"iya kan minggu kemarin baru ngelahirin anak ke 3"

"Anaknya seumuran sama Jiwon dong mih? Boleh dong di jodohin"

"iya nanti coba mamih tanyain. Eh tapi pih, anaknya Bu RW lebih cantik pih. Yang seumuran Jesper juga ada blablabla..."

Terus seperti itu hingga di antrian tamu muncul pedagang akua mijon frutang ale-ale.

.

.

.

.

"Bismillah damel wiwitan mugi Gusti nangtayungan, Eulis- Asép nu réndéngan mugia kasalametan..."

Acara sawer tampak dimulai oleh suara merdu sinden blasteran Solo-Tasik yang sangat fasih berbicara bilingual.

"Salamet nu panganténan ulah aya kakirangan, Sing tiasa sasarengan sangkan jadi kasenangan..."

"SAWERRR"

Ricuh para tamu undangan berebut untuk mendapatkan sejumlah uang koin yang di sawerkan. Tak terkecuali para staf acara tersebut. Dapat di lihat Jongin lah yang paling bersemangat meraup koin di lantai dengan piring. Yixing hanya memunguti permen yang jatuh di bawah kakinya, karena ia dilarang Suho untuk memungut koin. "jangan mungut-mungut koin. Nanti kalo kita nikah aku bakal minta ke papaku biar sawernya poundsterling dan kupon berhadiah emas dan ferrari" Yixing hanya menuruti kata-kata yang disebutkan kekasihnya tadi.

Dan dibelakang pengantin tampak seorang pager bagus yang memagang payung ditemani penjaga ice cream. Tampaknya mereka sudah akur.

"gausah ikut ikutan mereka bun. Aku gamau bunda kehimpit-himpit dan kecapean. Tanpa harus cape, bunda bakal dapet hasilnya kok, percaya sama ayah" Seketika ini terasa menjadi pernikahan mereka berdua. Mereka pun menikmati suasana saweran dibawah payung terbalik. Ohh.. Pintar sekali anda Oh Sehun.

Pasangan ChenMin hanya berjaga di standnya. Sesekali koin nyasar pun datang ke stand mereka. Suho hanya memperhatikan dengan 'smile like a father' nya. Kris tampaknya masih mencoba menyadarkan Tao dengan membawa paranormal (Ini yang nikah jadi gaada yang fotoin), dan hanya pasangan ChanBaek yang benar benar tidak peduli akan acara yang berlangsung dan masih membicarakan perjodohan anak Bu Bagyo. Hari ini Jongin lah yang paling kaya.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi Om, tolong kakinya diangkat dulu.."

"Pak, ini es krimnya mau dimakan lagi?"

" _oh engga mas, saya sudah kenyang."_

"Yaudah buat saya aja ya Pak."

Jongin mengabil plastik dari saku celananya lalu memasukkan ice cream tadi kedalam plastik tersebut. "Alhamdulillah bisa makan es krim." Itulah yang ada di benak Jongin.

Ia tampak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada piring dan sampah makanan yang menumpuk.

"Pak, makannya udah belum?"

" _Belum dek, ini tinggal sedikit lagi."_

"Oh yaudah saya tungguin ya pak, biar saya gausah bolak-balik lagi."

Dan ia pun termasuk petugas yang loyal terhadap para tamu.

.

.

.

.

"Neng lama banget sih dari tadi! Mana baso tahunya?" Tampaknya di stand baso tahu tengah ramai orang berdemo. Suho yang sedang sepi pengunjung lantas menghampirinya.

"Yang, kenapa tamunya belum dikasih juga? Kasian kan dari tadi nungguin"

"ini.. Aku bingung nyari basonya. Kenapa cuma ada somay sama tahu doang. Aku takut disebut pembohong. Katanya baso tahu, tapi ga ada basonya. Terus kalo baso, kenapa ga ada kuahnya. Apa mungkin ini versi yamin ya?"

"..."

Bhay.. Tinggalkan saja makhluk itu.

.

.

.

.

"Neng saya yang coklat yaa.."

"Kalo saya Vanilla mbak.."

"Saya rasa apa aja tapi dua ya mas.."

"cepetan neng.."

"iya iya sabar ya bu, tangan saya cuma dua." Luhan nampaknya kewalahan dengan pesanan para tamu yang sedari tadi memanggilnya Neng, Mas, dan Mbak. Sehun yang kebetulan sedang nganggur menghampiri kekasihnya yang kelelahan itu.

"Sabar dong Bu! Kasian kan pacar saya kadi kecapean! Kalo mau cepet beli aja di indomaret sana!" Sehun tampak emosi.

"Jangan gitu Hun ke orang tua, nanti kualat loh" Luhan sebagai kekasih yang baik tampak memberi pengertian.

"Tapi aku tuh gabisa kalo liat kamu kesiksa gini" Sehun menatapnya sedih.

"gapapa kok, ini kan udah tugas aku" Luhan pun melempar senyum dan mereka bertatapan dalam. Kemudian dibawanya Luhan ke pelukannya dan diciumnya pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Aahhh.. Akash so sweet banget memperlakukan meethi.."

"ini semua berkat bantuan tuan Ratore. Sungguh orangtua yang baik.."

Kini para tamu melupakan ice cream pesanannya dan menikmati pertunjukkan uttaran di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"syukur acaranya udah beres" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bergandengan menuju ruang ganti.

"iya, alhamdulillah ya pih"

"kok cape banget ya mih, padahal kita cuma duduk aja"

"iya nih badan pegel semua"

"yaudah nanti malem papih pijitin yaa"

"jangan ah pih, kamu mah sekalinya mijetin besoknya aku langsung mual-mual"

"hehehe.. Soalnya tiap berdua sama kamu tuh di dalam diri aku sepertinya ada-"

"ada apa pih?"

"-ada kelezatan baru mie sedap white kawrehh.."

" _untung ganteng nih makhluk jadi-jadian"_ Baekhyun membatin.

"eh couple hentai, ga malem mingguan lu?" Jongin lewat sembari merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Lagi sewa hotel cuk.. Hehehe. Kalian sendiri mau kemana?" Heran Chanyeol melihat penampilan mereka yang sudah rapi dan menenteng koin saweran yang sudah diikat kedalam plastik es.

"mau ke pasar malem nih. Ada dangdut cimahi bergoyang 3 hari 3 malem katanya. Mau ikut?"

"ga ah, makasih. Kita mau berbagi kehangatan malem ini hehe."

"Dasar kalian yadong akut! Tobatlah kau wahai manusia! Contoh nih gue! Habis ini gue mau ke tabligh akbar."

"Heleh.. Sa ae cuk. Tau lah aing juga lu kesana mau ngincer nasi kotak."

"astagfirullah.. Sungguh ucapanmu sangat berdosa. ckck.."

"Bodo Amat Nyedh!"

"Udah lah bi, kita pulang aja ya. Pasti kamu ini lagi mabok kebanyakan makan baso tahu. Yaudah kita pulang duluan ya Chan, Baek.." Kyungsoo membawa pulang Jongin yang sedari tadi ceramah. Gajadi nonton dangdut.

"Hati-hati ya soo.."

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Loh pih, itu si Sehun sama Luhan hyung kan? Lagi ngapain sih, kenapa belum pulang? Lagi ngapain pula itu ibu-ibu?"

"Gatau mih. Biarin aja lah gausah di urusin."

" _Bagaimana ini, nenek buyut akan segera datang.."_

" _Tenang, mukhta akan memberi pengertian.."_

" _mungkin nenek dhamini harus tau tentang ini.."_

Oohh..

Masih ada pertunjukan Sekash dan Luthi.

Lama ya?

Uttaran memang tayang 3 jam setiap hari hanya di antv.

.

.

.

.

 _-the day after tomorrow-_

TOK TOK TOK

Cklek

"ehh pak lurah, silahkan masuk.."

"Iya makasih dek. Ah saya mau to the point saja dek. Saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan adek dan teman-teman semuanya di acara kemarin."

"iya sama-sama pak, senang bisa membantu."

"Oh iya dek, saya juga mau menyampaikan kalau keponakan saya juga akan menikah bulan depan. Saya mengundang dek suho untuk datang sebagai tamu vip lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak usah ikut membantu, apalagi membawa teman-teman dek Suho. Saya tidak mau kerepotan eh- merepotkan kalian. Hehe. dek Suho cukup jadi tamu saja."

"Saya sih mau mau saja pak, tapi biar saya bicarakan dulu dengan Yixing."

"emm.. Begini, mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi tamu yang di undang itu terbatas. Jadi kemungkinan dek suho hanya bisa datang seorang diri."

"Yasudah pak, biar saya pikirkan lagi dan sekalian cek jadwal saya. Karena kemungkinan bulan depan saya mau cukur rambut ke Kolombia. Nanti saya hubungi bapak lagi."

"Baiklah, saya tunggu kabar baik dari dek Suho. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Mau jemput istri saya."

"Jemput kemana pak? Saya lihat bapak engga bawa kendaraan."

"hehe.. Iya motor saya lagi di service dek."

"Yaudah pake helikopter saya aja pak mumpung nganggur. Bensinnya full kok."

"Aduh dek Suho ini memang warga teladan yang sangat dermawan. Terimakasih ya dek."

"Iya sama-sama pak.. Kuncinya gegantung di sana ya pak."

.

End

or

.

.

Tamat?

Heheh (apaansih-_-)

.

.

Haaiii! Newbie's here! FF pertama nih.. otte? Maafkeun kalo hancur yahh huhu.. Bahasanya ancur bgt emang:( udah mah ga di edit lagi:( ga pede ngepost sumpah, tapi pengen:( aku mah ga kaya kalian, masi sd smp aja udah pada jago:(

ini terinspirasi pas lagi ke kondangan dan tiba tiba terbersit pemikiran member exo jadi staf di nikahan gue. Gue nikahnya ama tetangga sebelah.. Lah?

Bdw maaf bgt nih sunda banget, asli Bandung! persib nu ainx pisan! Tapi sok sok an ngomong gue elu, terbawa globalisasi teman teman:) terus ini acara nikahannya sesuai sama yg sering gue datengin di Bandung, yang orang sunda pasti ngerti

Oh iya maaf juga nih mungkin pembagian cerita tiap couplenya kurang rata, abisnya bener bener belum ahli bikinginian. Mungkin boleh dicoba lain kali:) perlu diketahui! Hunhan Chanbaek Kaisoo hard shipper here!

Biasnya di nistain nih.. Just for fun yee:)

Butuh kritik dan saran banget nih.. sebenernya ada yang baca ff ga barokah ini juga udah seneng banget, tapi kalo bisa review yaa :) buat perbaikan ke depannya:)

Thankyou:)


End file.
